


Forget-me-not

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aelfric comparing Leonie and Lorenz to Jeralt and Sitri, Creepy, F/M, Kidnapping, Mentioned Jeralt Reus Eisner, Mentioned Sitri Eisner, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: Let it be known that Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was never one to show any form of hesitation or compliance in the face of an aggressor, though he had the sinking feeling that this was quite a unique case.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyNutFemios93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/gifts).



> A request fill for @HoneyNutFemios93, who won the raffle for a very great cause! This prompt is very interesting and I greatly enjoy the parallels one could find between Lorenz/Leonie and Jeralt/Sitri. Apologies if anyone in OOC, I tried my best! This fic can be summarized as Aelfric capturing Lorenz and comparing him to Sitri, and comparing Leonie to Jeralt when he sees Leonie giving Lorenz a flower after battle.
> 
> Warnings for Aelfric being a bit creepy, and kidnapping.

Let it be known that Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was never one to show any form of hesitation or compliance in the face of an aggressor, though he had the sinking feeling that this was quite a unique case. At the very least, his captor had not Silenced him, to which Lorenz was obscenely grateful for. Nothing was as unbearable as the choking and burning sensation of one’s magic coiling around one’s throat, blocking one’s voice and one’s magic in retaliation.

This man, this utterly mad and droning man who was pacing slowly in Lorenz’s presence and muttering something incomprehensible, was no fool though. He was clearly a trained mage, exemplified by his ability to block Lorenz’s magic without muzzling him or casting the itching fury of Silence...Once he resolved to free himself of this deranged man, Lorenz admittedly hoped to conduct more research on such a useful spell. For now, the young nobleman kept silent of his own will, glancing around the dimly lit...cavern? If one would call the harrowed and haggard space they were in a cavern. It was more similar to a hall in the Monastery, and yet he could tell by the chill in the air and the scent of wet stone that they had to be somewhere beneath the ground.

Grand. The dank air would certainly not do any favors for his hair, which he yearned to reach for and adjust, only to be held back by the reminder that his hands were bound behind his back. With no magic at the moment to burn the ropes binding him, he knew he was incapacitated, much to his disdain. Goddess above, who was this man and why had he dragged him into this wretched room? Did he not comprehend that they were in the midst of a War? Was he an Imperial spy or a hired mercenary sent to capture him and return him to Gloucester territory? The mere thought of such a possibility made Lorenz’s stomach turn. He could not go back, not yet at least, not when there was still so much to be done on the front lines.

“Forget-Me-Nots. That was the flower he would give her.”

The older mage’s voice cut through the silence, and Lorenz could only shift upon his knees, trying to look as dignified as he still could in such a situation.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I knew she liked any and all flowers, but roses...Not often were roses given. I...could have been very wrong...she must have loved roses as deeply as any other flower.”

“I apologize for interrupting your incessant mumbling, but if you would be so kind as to explain to me why you have taken me captive in such a _boorish_ manner, I would-”

Lorenz’s mouth clicked shut quickly as the dark haired mage whirled around, his face etched with an expression that quieted the purple haired man. He felt his muscles tense up defensively as the man began to step towards him. The closer the man got, the more desperate Lorenz became to wrench his hands free and provide some sort of protection for himself. Expecting to be struck, Lorenz was surprised to see the man stopping and staring right at him, as though inspecting some kind of newly found artifact.

“...So frail, and yet so lovely. A love for flowers, delivered by a powerful admirer. I have seen this so many times before. You enjoyed receiving that rose, didn’t you? It made you so happy, didn’t it?”

Needless to say, Lorenz was achingly confused and utterly horrified by the tone this one sided conversation was taking on. He pulled himself backwards as much as he could, only to be followed by the deranged man. A gloved hand reached out slowly, igniting a ferociousness in the young man as he snapped harshly.

“Do not _touch me!_ You are delusional and delirious! Come any closer and I will-”

“I could never harm you. So much like her, and your lover, so much like Jeralt, it is as if they were you. I noticed the gift you had, out on the field of battle, the magic within you. She had an affinity for magic...” Lorenz nearly snapped his teeth towards the man’s hand at the clear mention of Leonie. Had this man been watching the entire battle, watching his beloved hold out a freshly cut rose in the thrall of their victory once the battle had ended? That had to have been the case, if the sudden Warp spell that had dumped him here had been any indication.

“Where is Leonie? I shall have your head if any harm has befallen her!” He demanded, his worry for her as strong as his discomfort as he stared into the glazed eyes of the mage who looked down at him. He was ignored as Aelfric’s fingers gently lifted the ends of his hair, pulling the strands up and running his thumb along them. Lorenz felt ill with revulsion as the man seemed to gain a mournful demeanor, as though seeing someone else entirely.

“Sitri…” He whispered. _“Sitri…”_

The sharp whistle of an arrow indicated the arrival of a third party, the arrowhead lodging firmly into the meat of the hand that held his hair. The glaze in the mage’s eyes seemed to flush away, replaced with shock and desperation as he stumbled back with a shout. Lorenz finally allowed himself to breath, free of the chilling situation and free to push himself back even further. His residual panic quickly turned into relief as he realized just who had come to his rescue. Standing in the doorway of the makeshift cavern in all her glorious rage, was none other than Leonie herself. He had never loved to see her more than he did now. Her eyes were trained on the injured mage, so angered and dangerous that it forced Lorenz into an awed silence.

“How about you get the _hell_ away from him before I aim for your eye next?”

Ah. Such words were akin to the finest music that could ever cross his ears. He watched as Aelfric stared wide-eyed towards the orange haired mercenary, clutching his impaled hand tightly. Lorenz could tell that Leonie was not going to wait around for a response, and by the time Aelfric had opened his mouth, she had already nocked a second arrow into place. The older mage seemed to look frantically between her and the Gloucester noble, before a wave of calamity passed over him.

“It seems I was mistaken then...Yet, you truly are Jeralt’s apprentice, aren’t you? You shall protect him, as he protected her. I understand, now.”

Leonie’s angered shout echoed through the cavern, though by the time her arrow had launched towards the mage’s head, he had flashed away into nothingness in a bright pink glow of a Warp spell. Lorenz shielded his eyes from the quick flash, before his ears registered the sound of Leonie’s muted cursing. He turned to face his timely rescuer, feeling a tremor of relief and adoration filling him as he watched her quickly rush towards him.

“Are you hurt? Shit, I’m sorry I came so late, it was harder than we thought to track you down.” Lorenz could hear the deep apology in her voice, forcing himself to push away his residual shock in an effort to ease her. He nearly groaned in relief as he felt her nimble fingers unwind the rope from his wrists. “He blocked your magic, didn’t he?”

Taking note of the anger in her voice, he moved his hands upwards as soon as they were freed, curling his arms tightly around her shoulders and into an embrace. 

“Momentarily, I assume. If we return to our companions, then I can get it removed faster. Thanks to you, I believe I have been saved from...a less than savory experience. May I also tell you that your archery is as impressive as ever?”

“Leave it to you to be coherent while being tied up in some cave...He didn’t hurt you, did he? You’re alright?”

Lorenz could not have counted the speed at which his heart was beating in that moment, the care in her voice never ceasing to soothe him. He shook his head slowly, relishing in the way her arms pulled him close to her. “I am uninjured. A little discomforted, but unharmed nonetheless. I am so utterly relieved to see you unharmed as well. As soon as I awoke here, I could only think about the daunting possibility that he had taken you somewhere as well…” Lorenz hesitated, before his resolve echoed in his voice. “Had he done anything to harm you, I would have burned my way through the entirety of this cavern to see you to safety.”

“Don’t steal my thunder, Lor. That was my intention right now. I can tell you’re doing fine if you’re shooting off professions of love for me and keeping me safe...seriously though, I’m so glad that you’re okay.” Leonie pressed her cheek firmly into his shoulder, before she pulled away to stand to her feet, offering out her hand. Lorenz took it promptly, the leather of her archer’s glove warm and secure beneath the skin of his fingers. He could feel the strength in her grip, something that he had come to deeply admire about the mercenary, how her simple grip could make him feel as if nothing could harm him. He reached for her cheek on a whim, an impulse, and he tilted her head up to gaze at her. Leonie took the motion in stride, leaning upwards to press her lips to his in a soft and searing kiss. Short enough to accommodate the rush to escape this wretched place, but long enough to assure each other that their combined concerns were now satiated. 

Leonie pulled away, the fire igniting in her eyes once again. “I say we bust out of here before another mage decides to ruin our reunion…” She glanced down at the ruined petals of the rose on his chest, wrinkling her nose. “He already ruined the rose…”

“I believe it can be remedied, if you are willing to pluck me another.” Lorenz gazed fondly at her, and at the idea of being gifted another bloom from her calloused hands. “My valiant hero, my darling huntress.” 

“Yes, yes.” The dusting of red upon her cheeks was utterly delightful. “We’ll get you another rose. Come on then, let’s get going before you start the theatrics…” Her smirk was entirely less delightful. “My noble damsel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made possible thanks to the efforts of the good people hosting the Lorenz Week Charity Raffle, which is still in action at the moment and supporting wonderful groups that strive to help so many people! Follow them on Twitter for more information!
> 
> https://twitter.com/lorenzweek
> 
> go support @HoneyNutFemios93 and their writing as well!
> 
> Feel free to join my Discord if you like LysitheaLorenz or LeonieLorenz or any other Lorenz based content. I love making new friends!
> 
> https://discord.gg/M6fDVZa
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
